Uraboku Make Over
by animefreak78990
Summary: What if Yuki really was a girl but had to disguise herself as a boy? What if she really did have her memories, but they were locked until she needed them? Same story line as the manga, but with little twists and turns.
1. Chapter 1

I finished editing this after going on a trip to England. Hope All the changes are there but please let me know if you see something and I'll gladly change it.

* * *

Chapter 1

Yuki sat in the middle of some ancient ruins, her dress and hair billowing around her. A cloaked man clenched his teeth as he knelt beside her as the enemies approach, drawing his gigantic black and silver sword from thin air. Flames surrounded them and she gripped the man's cloak.

"Please, I beg you. When it's the end, please..." she murmured in a hushed whisper, "Please... Kill me. If it is my fate to go mad and die, then I want it to be freed by your hands."

"All right, I vow not to do anything that will cause you pain. But that's something that may not come to pass. I'll protect you. Believe in me... I will not betray you!" the man said as he stood and held his sword out next to him.

"W-wait, LUKA!" Yuki screamed, and was thrown out of the strange dream. Yuki found herself lying on her bed, her hand out reached as if grasping for something. She sat up and rubbed her hair, which was much shorter than it had been in the dream. That was because to everyone else's eyes, Yuki was a boy. She had disguised herself ever since her mother had died ten years ago with a sickness and had told her to hide herself at the local orphanage. 'Weird,' Yuki thought, 'Lately, I've been having weird dreams. Just now, I felt as if I called someone's name. But when ever I wake up, I forget them. Even though I feel as if it's something that shouldn't be forgotten.'

Her alarm clock beeped and she shook her head, shaking away her thoughts and got up from her bed. She quickly bound her upper torso with heavy bandages so that her chest was flat and got changed into her karate uniform for her morning practice with the orphanage manager. She went to the dojo behind the dorms, careful not to disturb the other children, and opened the door. The manager was already waiting for her and said, "Ah good, let's have a quick sparing match."

Yuki nodded and took a ready stance. They exchanged quick blows and suddenly the manager grabbed Yuki's robes to flip her. Yuki instantly swatted his hand away and knocked him to the floor with a solid punch.

"Okay, let's stop here," the manger panted.

"Okay," Yuki said, wiping her brow, "thank you very much."

"You've really grown strong, Yuki. Sorry for always having you practice with me after work," the manager said.

"It's not a problem since I enjoy learning martial arts from you, director," Yuki said with a bright smile.

"I see. By the way Yuki, it seems like you're looking for an apartment. But, with going to school and working part-time. Living alone would be tough. Just because you're in high school now, doesn't mean that you have to leave in a hurry. You don't have to act like a stranger you know," he said.

"Ah, I know. It's just that I'm a little slow, so if I'm going to be independent I thought it would be better sooner rather than later. Please take care of me for just a little while until I find independent," Yuki said as thoughts ran through her head. 'That's right, I shouldn't be so reliant. It will be harder to hide my secret the more I grown up.'

She got changed into her school uniform and began her morning cleaning.

"Excuse me, Yuki-chan? Sorry to trouble you, bit could you look in the mailbox for me?" one of the nurses who worked at the orphanage asked.

"Okay," Yuki said and put down the broom. She went out to the front of the orphanage and opened the mailbox. The only thing in their was a folded piece of paper. She unfolded it and her eyes widened as she saw the crudely pasted words on it. [Sakura Yuki Die!]

'Not again,' Yuki thought in dismay and out loud said, "This is the second one."

She had thought that it had just been a prank when she had found the first note in her shoe locker, but why would someone want her to die? She thanked God that the residents of the orphanage haven't discovered it as she crumpled the piece of paper in her hand.

'There are people who don't need me. I know that, but in any case, I have to hide it or it will cause trouble," she thought as she walked to her room and shoved the note in her desk, 'Please, someone tell me... What is the reason behind my birth? What is the reason why I'm here? I... I don't want to be anyone's baggage anymore.'

"Yuki!" voices cried, startling her. She turned and found the younger kids of the orphanage gather around her.

"What's up?" she asked, smiling as they hugged her legs.

"Yuki-chan, when you come back from school today,would you make us necklaces? Please?" they asked.

"I'd like one that has a flower," one piped up.

"I-I'd like a really cute one!" another added.

"Okay, you got it. I'll make you a cute one, okay?" Yuki said with a smile. 'That's right. Here, at least there are people who need me...'

-SOMEWHERE ELSE :P-

A peach haired girl sat next to her silver haired brother on a bench on one of the major streets of town. Her name was Touko, and her dashing brother was a boy named Tskumo.

"It's jut about time for him to pass by, isn't it Tskumo?" Touko asked.

"Yep," Tskumo said dreamily as he munched on his snacks. Touko pulled out a photograph from her pocket and cooed. It was a picture of Yuki in her boy uniform from about a few months ago.

"You know, Yuki-chan is so cute, hasn't changed one bit!" Touko said.

"He's cute, but he's a boy now Touko," Tskumo said.

"It doesn't matter if Yuki's a boy-" Touko started, but she was interrupted by a loud shout.

"Hey, you there, stop cutting in!" a man in his fifties said.

"What did you say old man?" A teenager said as he and his gang members sneered.

"Just look here. Everyone's lined up. Obey the rules," the man said.

"What rules? Who the hell do you think you are?" the teen shouted back as he kneed the man in the stomach, "Eh?! Geezer It's because you go up against us, geezer. Get him!"

The others people at the bus station looked away, not wanting to get involved in the violent teens.

"Hey! Why is everyone's pretending they don't see that?" Touko said angrily, "I'm going over there!"

"Wait Touko-chan," Tskumo said.

"Please stop! If you do something like that, he'll die!" a voice said as a figure approached them. It was Yuki, all dressed in her school uniform, her bag slung over her shoulder.

"Who the hell are you?!" the teen yelled.

"Um... just someone passing by," Yuki said honestly and Touko and Tskumo sweat dropped.

"It's none of your business," the teen said as he walked over to Yuki.

"But, violence isn't good," Yuki said in an innocent tone,as if talking to a younger child. The teen sneered, grabbed Yuki's collar, and said, "Just because you have a cute face, don't think that I'll go easy on you!"

To to his surprise he was suddenly thrusted forward onto his knees, his hand twisted painfully in Yuki's grasp. Touko and Tskumo blinked in surprise and the other gang members stared in bemusement.

"Ouch, it hurts! Let go!" the teen shouted.

"I'm sorry, just stay still," Yuki said but her mind was suddenly filled with visions. The teens voice narrated as he watched as a man and woman began walking away.

"Betraying our family, and having another woman... that bastard father! I can't forgive him! Damn! Damn it!" the boy said. It hadn't been the first time that Yuki had seen another person's memories. If she came in contact with someone with strong memories, they instantly flowed into him if she simply brushed against them. She was suddenly thrown back into reality and the other two boys tried to jump her. But a foot stuck out and tripped them.

"I got them both with one trip. Lucky!" Tskumo said, then turned to Yuki, "are you okay?"

"Uh, yes, thank you," Yuki said.

"You guys are so uncool," Touko said as she twirled her phone around her, "I called the police. If you don't want to be caught, you had better leave."

"The police would be bad... let's go," the teen said and ran with his friends.

"Did you really call the police?" Tskumo asked.

"Nope, it was just a bluff,"Touko said as the other spectators clapped. Yuki helped the man to his feet as Tskumo and Touko approach him.

"Hey you, It's dangerous going up alone against a bunch of bad guys like that," Touko said as Tskumo patted down Yuki's uniform.

"Ah, thank you," Yuki said.

"You're strong, but there were three people against you. Number- wise you were at a disadvantage. Many people don't understand the pain of strangers, but you have a gauge to help... we're in a horrible world," Touko said

"If you hadn't helped, I don't know what would have happened to me. Thank you very much," Yuki said with a bow.

"Sounds like this kid is... kind hearted to the point of stupidity," Touko said as Tskumo gave Yuki some chocolate, "The truth is, I like people who become rash for the sake of others, over those who pretend they don't see anything. But, make sure to take care of yourself as well. It seems like we can get along. From now on, let's work well together."

"Eh?" Yuki asked in confusion.

"Yuki? What's up? What was all the commotion?" Yuki's childhood friend, Kanata, asked. Kanata was one of the only people who knew Yuki's true gender.

"Ah, Kanata. It wasn't anything major," Yuki said as he turned back to where the odd siblings had disappeared from.

"Yuki, I met you at just the right time. I gathered some handy articles, so why don't you come by today?" Kanata asked.

"Really? Thank you," Yuki said, "It wouldn't interfere with your college classes will it?"

"They only go through the morning. So, anytime from the afternoon on is fine."

"Um, then is it okay if I stop by on my way home from school?" Yuki asked.

"Sure, is everyone at the orphanage well?" Kanata asked.

"Yes, everyone really wants to see you," Yuki said, unaware that they were being watched from the forest next to them.

"WIll he be okay?" Tskumo asked.

"He'll be fine. Yuki-chan is much stronger than I expected," Touko said.

"That's not what I meant. With that abundance of kindness and purity I wonder if he'll be able to endure the oncoming fight," Tskumo said mysteriously.

"True... that's right. But I think he's a nice boy, one who won't lose to you in kindness. Ah, by the way, were's Zess?" Touko said

"He's probably watching from somewhere. Ever since Yuki-chan was born, he's followed him to the corners of the Earth. So that'd be fifteen years? He's watched over him the entire time. It must be love! Someday, I want to be loved that way too!" Touko said.

Miles away a black haired man, the same one from Yuki's dream stood on the roof of the building.

"Only a little longer until Warpurgis Night," he murmured as the wind rustled his knee length black coat.

-WITH YUKI-

"Sakurai-kun, we heard you beat up delinquents this morning," a student said.

"T-that's-" Yuki started as students swarmed her.

"A girl from the class next to us saw you!" a girl from his class said, "that's so cool!

"Though Sakurai looks cute, he's actually quite manly," a boy said.

"That's what's good about him. There are a lot of girls saying that are Sakurai-kun would be nice to have as a boyfriend. Hey is there a girl you like?" another girl asked.

"Eh? No, I... uh..." Yuki stuttered as she backed away from them. It would be weird talking about her love life when she was undercover, "That's kind of... um..." And she bolted.

"Ah he ran away! Wait you're definitely going to tell us today!" the girls shouted as they chased after her. They ran half way around the school when Yuki spotted a familiar face.

"Uzuki-kun," she shouted, "um, those flowers are pretty. Did you get them somewhere? Huh? A part of your neck is turning red. Did you get bitten by a bug or something?" and grabbed her friends shoulders. To her surprise, images flew through her head. "I really hate you! Introducing yourself to me and speaking in a kind voice... you were just pretending to be friendly, weren't you? Always appearing to be my friend. Hypocrite!"

"Let go of me!" Uzuki shouted.

"Uzuki!" Yuki shouted but the glasses wearing teen bolted away.

"What's up with that? as usual he's creepy. He's so gloomy all the time, I don't like him," one student said.

"Yeah, and you can never tell what he's thinking," another said, "Seems like things at home are the cause of that bad personality of his. I went to the same primary school as he did, you know, his mom wasn't one of those maternal types. Uzuki was almost killed."

"No way! Even though she was his mother?" a girl squealed.

"Then he transferred for middle school. His parents got divorced and it's just him and his dad," the second girl continued.

"As expected of a single parent. It leads to problems in a child's personality," a girl said, "that may be true. He's different from us."

Yuki held her throbbing head and sank to her knees.

"Sakurai-kun? W-What's wrong? Are you okay?" a girl asked, but Yuki couldn't hear them. 'I'm sorry Uzuki-kun. Figures that he still can't forgive me. I just wanted to be friends with Uzuki-kun again, like in middle school."

In the greenhouse of the school, Uzuki sat against the door, out of breath. A demonic voice hissed, "What? You're not friends with him?"

"There's no way that would be possible! I hate him, always laughing frivolously, every time I see him, I feel wretched," Uzuki shouted.

"If that's true, go through something painful. It'll make you feel refreshed," the voice hissed., "I'll help you."

After school, Yuki used a nearby pay phone. She called up Kanata to let him know what she was doing.

"Yes, I'm heading over there right now. Thank you in advance Kanata-san," Yuki said. She couldn't help but think of the possible connection between Uzuki and the death threats. She suddenly spotted Uzuki across the street, his hand extended towards her.

"W-wait a second!" Yuki shouted and ran across the cross walk. But right when she got to the middle of the street, he disappeared. Yuki found her feet frozen to the side walk. She couldn't move them. A car suddenly came towards her and she prayed in her mind. A man in black tacked him to the side of the street out of the car's path.

"Whoa, that was dangerous! are you two all right?" a woman asked. As if possessed, Yuki looked up and found a pair of silver eyes boring into hers.

"Ah, we finally meet," she whispered in a daze, then frowned. What had she said just now?

Chaos reigned around them. People gathered around the car.

"Why is the door missing?" someone asked.

"What happened?" another said. Yuki looked down and found her rescuer bleeding.

"Your hand! It's hurt," Yuki exclaimed.

"Let's go," the man said in a musical voice.

"Eh? U-um..." Yuki stuttered.

"Before we get involved in something troublesome," the man said and grabbed her arm, "Hurry!"

They ran hand and hand to the park, Yuki blushing all the way. Never in her life had she been more aware of her real sex. At the park she quickly treated his hand an wrapped it with a handkerchief.

"Are you all right? Um... maybe you should go to the hospital," Yuki said worriedly.

"I'm fine. Something like this doesn't even count as an injury," the man said, "But thank you for this."

"No problem. The same goes for me. Thank you very much from such a dangerous situation, and then getting hurt on top of that..." Yuki said and trailed off. They stared at each other and Yuki began thinking to herself. 'What is this atmosphere? It feels as if it's awaking something inside of me with that gaze of his. I feel as if I know these eyes. But, I don't know anyone so beautiful. It's like he's not from this world.' Yuki though as she squirmed a bit uncomfortably under his gaze.

"Ah...um?" Yuki said.

"Oh, right. Sorry. Before you could not move because you felt temporarily paralyzed, right?" the man asked.

"Eh?" Yuki exclaimed, how had he known?

"That wasn't what you wanted to to do right? Do you go through such inexplicable situations often?" the man asked. Yuki nodded and the man said, "I see, You've gone through some scary experiences."

"C-can I tell you something?" Yuki asked. The man smiled gently and nodded.

"That time, the classmate that was on the other side of the street disappeared. I clearly saw him, he was even beckoning," Yuki said, she wasn't quite sure why she was opening up to this man, but with him she felt a strange comfort, "to be honest, I have this...weird ability."

"Ability?"

"Well, my words may sound weird so I don't know if you'll believe me or not. When I touch someone, their emotions flow into my mind. It's not a constant thing. It's just happens all of a sudden. I can't control it myself. At times I get images, like the person's past and such. It's a burden. In the past I often made mistakes. That classmate I spoke of was also someone I messed up with. That time was also sudden, as usual. I saw a past that he undoubtedly didn't want anyone to know about. With something tiny like that it's not like I thought I understood everything about him. But at that time I just... just because it was painful for me after touching his emotions... I'm such an idiot. He was trembling with anger."

Tears filled her eyes and the man said, "You're wrong, it wasn't solely your fault. That darkness is something he created himself. He doesn't want to see reality. That's why he blames others and runs away. If you don't fight, it's like you're already dead even though your still living, right? Due to his weakness, you were also hurt. Don't take it to heart. You won't be able to hold up. In any case, I'll look into it."

"Eh? What do you mean by that?" Yuki asked.

"It just means you don't have to worry," he said.

"W-Why would you go that far for me? I mean you don't even know..." but she trailed of. Something deep within her told her she had met this man before. She looked into his eyes desperately and said, "Have I met you some where before...uh. L-Luka?"

She had no clue why the name had popped into her head, but it seemed to fit. The man smiled at her gently and said, "It'll all become clear to you soon. I'll support you even if you can't remember me yet. It's better than being alone, right? You don't have to burden yourself with everything; I will help you."

A tear rolled down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away, perplexed . 'Why am I crying. Maybe I was lonely all this time?'

"Well, I have to go. Make sure to be careful of your surroundings, Yuki," Luka said, "I'll come see you soon, be careful of your surroundings."

With a pat on Yuki's head, he froze, "Hang on a second. Are... are you a girl?"

Yuki jerked up and her eyes widened and she trembled and back away from Luka fearfully.

"H-How... no! No ones supposed to know!" Yuki shouted hysterically. Luka instantly sat her down and said, "It is okay. I won't tell anyone. I'll help you and protect you to the best of my ability. I will not betray you."

Yuki instantly calmed down with the somehow familiar fraise and leaned into his arms. He was warm and his breathing matched hers. For some reason, she felt totally at peace with this stranger.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"I have to go, will you be okay?" Luka asked. Yuki nodded and said, "I'll be waiting for you, I have a lot of questions."

"And I promise that I will answer them... in due time. But for now... farewell," Luka said, kissed her forehead and disappeared. Yuki rubbed her forehead, jittery, excited, and a little fearful.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so sorry that I took so long to upload this.

Thank you for being so patient :D

* * *

Chapter 2

Yuki stood in the managers office, staring wide eyed at the stranger in front of her.

"You're... my brother?" Yuki managed to choke out. The man nodded, "That's right. Although, we did have different mothers. It's nice to meet you, My name is Giou Takashiro."

Dazed, Yuki shook hands with Takashiro. 'This person... is my older brother?' She thought. After he left, Yuki was called out to play with the children. Like always, he made necklaces for the girls.

"This is your's Rika-chan," Yuki said as she care fully clasped a small necklace around one of the orphan's neck. Another girl approached her, pouting and asked, "Yuki-chan, where's mine?"

"Wait a few minutes, okay? We're going in order," Yuki said with a smile. The boys, however, had a plan of their own.

"Yuki-nii, play soccer with us!"

"We're going in order!" Yuki shouted, flustered by the mountain of demands. The two volunteer women were watching the scene in amusement.

"It's a lot of help to have Yuki-kun around," one said.

"I agree. It's shameful of us to make him their target, but even the children that always cause hysterics calm down with Yuki. Yuki- kun's such a mystery."

Yuki sat on a bench, creating her next necklace with her mind back in the office.

-FLASHBACK-

"I regret having to tell you thing, but your mother passed away several years ago. My mother passed away early on as well. When father met your mother, it was ten years after my mother had died. He was considering remarrying, but he met resistance from his relatives. Your mother disappeared. That's why father didn't know of your existence until your mother passed away. He searched for you desperately. He died two years ago, and I inherited everything. That's why we finally came north to look for you. Yuki, for the sake of our father, I want you to come and live with me in Tokyo," Takashiro said.

-END FLASHBACK-

'I have a brother,' Yuki thought to herself, 'I'm truly happy. I've been here since I was a baby and thought that I didn't have any relatives. Over and over, I thought, "Who am I? Why was I born? Why do I exist?" In this totally dark world you can't live unless your needed by someone. Here, I'm needed. Here there are children who adore me and adults who rely on me. Being by their side is most important to me, That's right _I can't go to Tokyo_.'

"It's an excuse," a voice inside of Yuki's head said, "That's just an excuse.."

"No," Yuki murmured aloud, then shouted, "THAT'S NOT IT!"

The window next to him shattered and the little kids screamed. The volunteers came running and asked, "What happened? Is everyone all right? Yuki are you hurt?"

"Um, I'm fine," she replied.

_Could it be this was...my doing?_

That night, Yuki dreamed of her. She was completely around in middle school when she transferred. But she found a boy more pitiful than she and they became friends. However, when others started talking to her, she couldn't help but want to feel accepted, and left him alone.

Uzuki, coincidently, was dreaming about the exact same thing. 'Why was he accepted?' he wondered, 'What's so different about us? We were both people unneeded by our parents, weren't we?'

He woke up with a scream and drenched in sweat, 'Miserable... I'm miserable, aren't I.'

"That's right, you're miserable," a horrible voice rasped, "so take revenge on the human who made you this way."

Uzuki cupped his face with his hands, 'I want power. I don't want to be miserable like this forever.' He didn't notice the mark on his neck widening.

-THE NEXT DAY-

Yuki arrived to class a little earlier than usual and glanced around. 'Huh?' she thought, 'Is it just me or is the red bruise on Uzuki's neck getting... bigger.'

She put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Uzuki-kun, the bruise on your neck is getting bigger. Did you get infected? It looks almost like a symbol!"

Uzuki smacked her hand away and sneered, "Who the hell are you. Don't touch me so casually."

"Uzuki-kun?" Yuki asked. 'Something's off about him'

"Ah? I see... you're Yuki, aren't you? Perfect timing, In Uzuki's place I can tell you that you stopped pretending that you're my friend. The reason I was nice to you in the past, was because you were more unhappy than I was and it made me feel superior to you. No one thinks of you as a friend," he said with a smirk. Yuki felt her heart throb painfully as she watched Uzuki walk away.

"What's wrong with him?" A girl asked.

"He's the worst," another said.

'No one thinks of you as a were abandoned. You're unneeded,' a small voice taunted inside of Yuki's head.

"NO!" Yuki shouted and the lights above him shattered. Girls near him screamed and chatter began.

"What happened!?"

"The fluorescent lights broke by themselves!"

"Ouch, watch out! Glass is falling."

Yuki looked at her hand, which was shaking badly, before turning and running as fast as she could. She ended up leaning against a wall right next to the river. Rain pelted her small body, but she didn't care. Suddenly, a shadow loomed over her and she glanced up. Luka was looking down at her as he used his body as a human umbrella, "You're going to get soaked."

"So will you," Yuki said, but her voice was low and unsure. Luka frowned and asked, "What's wrong? You're depressed."

Yuki laughed without humor and said, "No, I've just been thinking that maybe I'm not a nice person after all."

"Idiot," Luka said gently, "People who truly aren't 'nice' would never think of themselves as unkind."

Yuki looked him in the eye and began spilling her worries, "Lately, this weird power has been growing. When my heart get's disturbed, I can't stop it. Shattering glass, shattering lights... just before I was disturbed by what Uzuki-kun said and involved innocent people."

_Sorrow, Confusion, Anger._

_I'm full of these feelings._

"When you said 'Uzuki-kun,' you mean that class-mate of yours? Even after being hurt so much, why are you still concerned about him?" Luka asked.

"Because we were friends. He talked to me when I was all alone, and despite his reasons, I was happy for that. He's really a nice person at heart."

"Humans are complex beings," Luka said quietly as he sat next to her.

'I can tell.' Yuki thought 'Even without touching him, the fact that he's really worried about me is being conveyed. Before another painful time, I felt like someone had enveloped me and stayed by my side."

"Ever since I've met you, I've been thinking. For a long time, I've been able to see things one normally wouldn't see. I could hear the voices of people's hearts. I went through a lot of scary things, but oddly I never felt uneasy. I always felt like there was someone watching over me... Luka, was it you?" Yuki asked. She paused, then realized how impossible that was, "Just kidding. There's no way that'd be possible."

The rain stopped and the two began walking.

"Hey Luka, you're not from Japan right?" Yuki asked, trying to ignore the odd shiver going up her spine.

"Well, I'm not Japanese," he said mysteriously. Suddenly he grabbed Yuki by the waist and jumped impossibly high as the ground below them exploded. Yuki looked around and found giant, hairy beasts growling at them. 'Huge dogs? No, wait, wolves?!'

One snarled and lunged at them, and Yuki closed her eyes in fear, 'They're going to get us!'

But when she reopened her eyes, she found the wolves, torn and shot, slowly disappearing. somewhere in the trees near them, Uzuki crouched and thought, 'Damnit. As expected, I still don't have enough power. It can't be helped, I'll have to wait until Walpurgis night.

Two figures appeared in front of Yuki and Luka and the female asked, "Zess, where's their leader?"

"His presence disappeared. He's gone," Luka said.

"I see," the girls said and the large sword in her hand faded, "You okay, Yuki-chan?"

'Eh? I know these people...'

"Toko, Tsukumo."

"Yes!" Toko replied.

That was a scary experience, wasn't it, Yuki?" a voice asked and Yuki's eyes widened. No way. In front of her stood Takashiro, and the two that had helped him at the bus station.

"Ta-Takashiro-san?! What? Why are you... does everyone know each other?" she asked in confusion. 'What in the world is going on!?'

"Sorry for surprising you," Takashiro said, "Actually, the two sibling Toko-kun and Tsukumo-kun her are part of the Giou family too."

"What?" Yuki wondered aloud, trying to process this new information.

"I think you saw it just now, but the Giou family is a lineage that has had special abilities for generations," Takashiro continued, "Yuki, you have an idea about what I mean, don't you?"

Flash backs flew through Yuki's mind. Touching someone and seeing their emotions and their past. The windows and glass shattering.

"I can't go into specifics now, but from now on, more and more of your power will awaken. When that happens, living the life of an ordinary person will become extraordinarily difficult. No, it's already beyond your control isn't it," Takashiro said and Yuki flinched. How did he know that, "But if you come with us we can follow up. Knowledge about your powers and ways to deal with the strange phenomenon will be provided so that you can live your life without any inconvenience. Yuki, you need to come home with us immediately.

* * *

Hopefully chapter three won't take as long as chapter two. I already started it so I'll get it out as soon as possible.

Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the delay guys, I was in England for a while and forgot to tell you! I made this chapter the day I got back (yesterday) collapsed and then realized I didn't post it so here it is today (please don't kill me)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all in any shape or form.

* * *

CHAPTER 3

Yuki stood completely still. Staring uncertainly at Takashiro as she tried to process what she was just told. The Giou family is a family that possesses special powers. The blood that flowed through her... No, it was impossible.

"Come home with us, Yuki," Takashiro repeated. Yuki smiled and shook her head sadly, "I can't go. I have to stay here."

"Yuki-chan..." Touko said as she took a step towards the distraught girl, but Yuki shook her head again and took another step backwards, "As long as everyone needs me here, I want to help them however I can."

"But your powers, what are you going to do about them. You can't just let them grow unchecked," Touko said.

"Um, I think I can manage them myself, after all I somehow made it this far," Yui said with a shy smile, "If I remember correctly, it's Tsukumo-kun and Touko-san?"

"WHAT?!" Touko shouted, startling Yuki. "No no no! Why is Tsukumo 'Tskumo-kun while I'm 'Touko-san'!? That's mean, you're treating me too formally !"

"Um, Touko... chan?" Yuki asked, wondering how being formal was 'mean.'

"Yes?" Touko replied, happy with her new title.

"Is it okay if I think of you two as my relatives?" Yuki asked. Tsukumo and Touko looked at each other, a little perplexed by the random question.

"I suppose so. I mean, we are from the same family even though our last name is Murasame, and we did have blood relations even if it's distant... right?" Touko asked Tsukumo, who nodded.

"Really? That makes me happy. Since I've thought I didn't even have relatives. knowing that is enough," Yuki said then turned to Takashiro and bowed, "Takashiro, I know I'm being very selfish, but please let me stay here. Oh, and what's going to happen with that?"

Yuki pointed at a large crater in the sidewalk caused by the battle.

"Don't worry, Takashiro can crush anything that comes up with his political influence," Luka said, glancing at the man behind him. 'Political influence?' Yuki thought as she bowed again, "Then I-I'll be on my way."

She stumbled off, bumping into an occasional tree while wrapped up in her thoughts.

"I thinks he's just panicking," Tsukumo said.

"He would even care about the road. Yuki's so big hearted," Takashiro said with a chuckle as Touko raised her hand to agree with her brother.

"Takashiro, Yuki said he wouldn't go with you," Luka said It's not going the way you planned."

"No, it's going exactly as I expected. Someone effortlessly reeled in by the words 'your life will be easier' isn't useful at all. A person who can throw their life away for strangers is what is needed for times to come."

"Can you not just leave him alone?" Luka asked angrily. Takashiro shook his head, "That's impossible to do. Without Yuki the Zweilts cannot fight. If we don't fight this world will head towards its final hours, and Yuki wouldn't wish for that either."

Luka clicked his teeth in a half snarl and began walking away.

"Ah, Zess? Would you hold back on making a contract with Yuki?" Takashiro asked.

"Why would I not? After all, he's being targeted," Luka said.

"That's exactly why. With you by his side it's too safe. To quicken Yuki's awakening, some drastic measures must be taken," Takashiro replied, leaning against a tree. Luka's eyes opened wider before narrowing into slits. His body was surrounded by a dangerous aura as he lifted his hand. A glowing ball of purple fire hurled itself right towards Takashiro with dangerous power. Takashiro's glasses went flying and the wood an inch from his face was obliterated. As small cut appeared on his cheek bleeding slowly.

"Zess, How could you do such a thing!" Touko shouted.

"If you hurt Yuki in any way, I will kill you," Luka said in a serious voice, his hands crackling with power.

"Hmm, your eyes tell me that you're serious; I don't dislike them at all. I suppose you'd call it the beauty of a devil." Takashiro said, "Arousing."

Silence fell, no knowing quite what to say as an angry tick mark appeared on Luka's head. "You piss me off. I definitely do not trust you. do not think you can pass everything off so sneakily."

With that he disappeared in a tornado of purple flames.

"Where did he learn words like 'you piss me off?'" Takashiro muttered.

"What was that? He always acts like a cat, with its hair standing on end," Touko said. Staring at the spot where Luka vanished.

"Well, he's a little complicated. It's not a simple thing to understand each other. I'm not telling you to understand him, just please work with him. You saw what he did just now, didn't you? For something like that, he didn't even need to speak a spell. Yuki is a necessary element for war and in order to achieve my goal," Takashiro said, 'No matter whom it means hurting, I'll use whatever method it takes.'

Touko and Tsukumo looked at him surprised and Takashiro crossed his arms, "We don't even have the leisure to talk at the moment."

Touko's sword appeared in her hand. A long, flat blade with a cross on it and a decorated hilt. It almost looked taller than her but she could wield it with ease; its name: Eon. Tsukumo's gun on the other hand looked like a standard hand gun, but if you looked closely there was a small cross design on the barrel and its name carved into the side Knell, Funeral Bell.

"We'll take care of them right away," Touko said right as several duras leapt out of the trees above them.

-WITH YUKI-

'A family that possesses special powers," Yuki thought over and over again, "A world that I can't even imagine. They could help me if I went with them. They could help me control them and find methods of dealing with them and-'

Yuki's eyes widened as she spotted a small lizard like creature sitting on a woman's arm not a meter away. No matter how she looked at it, she could tell it wasn't of this world, and it was her first time seeing it so... clearly. It turned slowly, meeting Yuki's eyes and letting out an inhumane noise.

'What should I do?' Yuki thought to herself, trying not to panic, "It's giving me a really bad feeling and I can't just leave it alone."

The lizard coiled, then sprung towards Yuki at an alarming speed, catching her off guard. She closed her eyes, and shielded her face with her arms, 'Someone please save me!'

-WITH TSKUMO, TOUKO, AND TAKASHIRO-

A loud bang rang through the air as Tsukumo shot down the last of the Duras. Takashiro smiled and said, "Looks like you got them all. IT seems that the number of low-grade duras has increased. You two should acts together as a team as much as possible. Especially you Tsukumo, since your forte isn't offense."

The dreamy teen nodded, his gun disappearing back into his ring.

"Takashiro-sama, do you think that Yuki-chan is okay?" Touko asked, not knowing the danger that Yuki was currently in.

-WITH YUKI-

A loud crackling noise followed by a hiss made Yuki open her eyes again. Luka stood in front of him, his hand sparking, the small lizard-like creature scurrying back to the woman's shoulder as it shrieked in pain. Luka simply walked over and grabbed it, the woman spinning at the sudden touch.

"Eh- What?" she asked, dumbfounded by the handsome man standing behind her.

"You had a bug on your shoulder," he replied bluntly as the creature in his hand burst into flames. The woman, of course, couldn't see it and thanked Luka while blushing furiously. Luka turned back to Yuki, "Let's go."

Yuki suddenly grabbed to Luka's jacket sleeve, her hand trembling. "I-I'm sorry. I-It's just the first time I've seen them so clearly. Somehow I...I." She trailed of, her voice wavering slightly.

"It's all right, I'll stay by your side," Luka said gently.

-WITH TSKUMO, TOUKO, AND TAKASHIRO-

Tsukumo cupped his ear with his hand, his eyes closed in concentration. Finally, he nodded and said, "Zess is with him."

"Touko sighed, relieved that Yuki was alright. Takashiro began walking away from the two, "If _he_ strikes, it will be on Saturday. Until then there won't be any enormous danger. I'll be leaving here temporarily and will be back soon. I leave everything to you until then."

"Understood," Touko and Tsukumo said in unison. When they were finally alone they began walking to their hotel.

"Hey, Tskumo? Just as Zess said, it would be nice if we could just leave Yuki alone for a while. After all, I don't want to force him into a life he doesn't want," Touko said.

"Big sis," Tsukumo said, putting and arm around Touko's neck loosely. It was true. It would be nice to let Yuki live a life that she could choose for herself. To let her grow up with out any knowledge of the long war and painful past. But they needed her so much that a life like that wasn't possible.

-WITH YUKI-

Yuki stood with Luka in an empty street trying to control her embarrassment.

"Have you calmed down yet?" Luka asked. Yuki nodded, 'I was just so disturbed and acted without thinking!'

"You're careless." Luka said, "What would you have done if I was a bad guy? Aren't you suspicious about people you do not know?"

"But I've been saved by you a number of times. Besides..." Yuki retorted, trailing off, 'Besides, I think I know this person. It's so strange.'

"Do not place too much trust in people," Luka said.

"Um, what was that creature just now? Could it be that they're like the wolves that attacked us earlier?" Yuki asked. Luka nodded, "They're the same. Their name is Duras, and in the language of this world they would be called demons."

"Demons?" Yuki exclaimed in astonishment. She thought that demons were a myth.

"Though they're pretty low-leveled, they are starting to gather together," Luka said.

"What do you mean by 'gathering together?'" Yuki asked nervously. Luka looked him straight in the eye and said, "Walpurgis night is near." As if that explained everything.

-WITH TAKASHIRO-

The pretty, brown haired woman glanced at Takashiro in the rearview mirror.

"Are you alright?" she asked. Takashiro looked up a little surprised by the question, "Hmm?"

"You seem a bit pale. Is there any problem?" she asked. Takashiro smiled kindly and said, "No, everything is fine. I'm just a little tired, but I can't rest. He covered his eyes with his hands and leaned against the window next to him, 'That man is a rare necromancer, Reiga. I can't rest until I've settled things with him.'

-WITH YUKI-

"Walpurgis night?" Yuki asked, trying out the foreign word.

"That is right. It happens once a year and is when the Duras are at their strongest. Thee moon is stained red and the Duras create destruction wherever they go. In this world there are mostly low-grade demons with little power but the lower the level, the more they like the darkness in people's hearts. They negatively influence people. Accidents, murders and other deaths will increase substantially. That's this coming Saturday." Luka explained, thinking about Takashiro's warning.

_ "Tone down the fact that he's being targeted by duras. It wouldn't be good for him to be recklessly scared."_

"Listen closely Yuki, do not go outside Saturday night. No, if it's possible stay inside the orphanage the entire day. Do your best not to be alone, alright?" Luka instructed, grabbing Yuki's shoulders. Yuki nodded, her eyes somewhat fearful as she swallowed hard. Luka nodded and said, "No matter what happens I will protect you, Yuki."

Somewhere far away, a silhouette stood next to a large glass window, looking at the almost full moon.

"It's almost time, I look forward to seeing your face disoriented in pain, Yuki." he said.

_Red... The night of the red moon is coming._


End file.
